LaBelle Lost: Annie's Story
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: The Sequel to Sammie's Story: A Tale of Love and Sorrow. This is Annie's life up until her appearance in the new generation. Rated T for safety.


LaBelle Lost: Annie's Story

She pressed the doorbell carefully as she balanced the baby in her other arm. A chilly wind whipped by and the nurse tightened the blankets around young Annie so she would not get a chill. She waited, hoping that all this wouldn't be some dreadful mistake. Young Annie began to whimper.

The nurse sighed and gently cradled the child "Hush now, little Annie. It's okay" she said soothingly.

She looked at the door in front of her and sighed "Do they even care about you, little miss?" the nurse said, looking at Annie in her arms. She was about to go back the way she'd come when the door creaked open "Yes? What do you want?" came a feminine voice with a French accent.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Fredrick and Laurane LaBelle, it's about this little lady" the nurse said, holding out the baby so the other woman could see.

The woman nodded "I see, mademoiselle, but I am only a maid. Please, come in though" the maid said.

The nurse nodded and followed the maid inside.

"Would you care to sit?" the maid asked.

"I'd rather stand" the nurse replied.

"Ah" the maid said, getting the message that this was purely business. She went off to find Laurane and Fredrick.

"What do you went Marie?" Fredrick snipped as the maid entered into his study unannounced. He had short brown hair and sideburns; he was handsome in a certain manner. However, she'd interrupted him in the middle of reading the paper. Something he didn't take kindly to.

"Sorry, monsieur, But it is important" Marie said.

"Oh really?" Fredrick said, looking at the woman before him.

"Yes, there is a woman here to see you and Laurane, Monsieur" Marie said.

"Very well then, lead the way" Fredrick said, getting up from his chair.

After getting Laurane to follow as well, Marie led the two back to the nurse "My apologies for the wait, mademoiselle" she said.

"It's quite alright" the nurse said, cradling Annie.

"Now, what's all this about?" Fredrick asked, eyeing the nurse.

The nurse cleared her throat "Yes, well, my name is Kira Morton; I'm a nurse at monument city hospital. Sorry to interrupt your day, normally I wouldn't. But I assume you've been informed of your brother's death?" the nurse said.

"Indeed, my poor brother" Fredrick said and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief.

Kira couldn't tell whether or not he was sincere, she assumed he was like most rich types.

"Why have you come though?" Laurane questioned.

"Well his wife, died after giving birth to this young lady" Kira said, gesturing to the baby in her arms "She's an orphan, and you're her only family…" the nurse said.

"Of course, I see where this is going" Fredrick said and waved the maid to grab the child.

Kira watched as the maid took the child from her arms, hoping it had been the right decision to come here.

"You can leave now" Fredrick said to the nurse.

" Yes, well, take care of the young lady" Kira said and left, only hoping she'd made the right decision in taking Annie to Fredrick and Laurane.

Marie handed the child to Laurane and slipped out of the room.

Laurane waited until she was sure Marie was out of ear shot and then held Annie up in the air " She shall have the very best!" she announced " She will be our very own!"

Fredrick looked at his wife with surprise, he studied her from her wavy black hair to her sapphire eyes, he looked her up and down, searching for some sign of a joke, but there was none.

"Laurane, we aren't her real parents" he said.

"She doesn't have to know that" Laurane insisted.

"But what if she realizes her hair color doesn't run in the family, by the looks of it she's going to be a red head like Sarah was. How will we explain that?" Fredrick asked.

"She'll be older by then and we'll have a plan" Laurane insisted smugly.

"Alright" Fredrick agreed reluctantly.

In the other room, Marie shook her head. This just didn't seem right. Was Annie never to know of her real parents? "Maybe one day they'll tell her" Marie said and sighed, she doubted it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and those days became weeks that turned into months and soon years. 10 years had now passed and Annie had grown into a pretty little ten year old, she had the same carrot color hair Sammie had had, the same beautiful eyes. Today was her tenth birthday, or what was left of it. Her 'parents' had left her alone, each preferring their own hobbies to her; they were in the same house and completely ignoring her. Still, Annie hung on to the hollow promise of a nice dinner with them. She could smell Marie's cooking and smiled "It smells so good! Oh I can just imagine it, Mom, dad, Mr. Widget, and me" she said. She closed her eyes and imagined a wonderful birthday. One where her mom and dad paid a speck of attention to her.

"Meooow?" she was snapped out of her fantasy as her cat, Mr. Widget rubbed against her leg.

Annie giggled and picked him up "Tonight's gonna be so great, Mr. Widget" she said, petting him happily.

The cat purred contentedly as she petted him.

Shortly, Marie came out of the kitchen and began setting out the food on the dining room table, she glanced at Annie " And just because it's your birthday I'll not tolerate you digging into the food before your mother and father are present" she said, sternly but sweetly at the same time.

"Don't worry, Ms. Marie, I won't touch the food until everyone is at the table" Annie said, she set down Mr. Widget.

"Good girl" Marie said with a smile and went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. She came back a few minutes later and set out the final platters of food "All set, now all we need is your-" Marie didn't finish that sentence because at that moment Fredrick and Laurane came down the stairs dressed in their best outfits.

Annie looked at her parents and smiled widely "Mommy! Daddy! You dressed up just for me?" she said.

Laurane laughed "No darling, we're going out to a special banquet at the Monument City recreational center"

Annie's face fell "Oh"

"We'd really like to stay for your birthday dinner… Darling" Fredrick said.

Annie was used to the same excuses and sighed and then pasted on a smile "Have a good time" she said.

Laurane grinned and headed for the door. She paused at the doorway and looked at Annie "Come here" she squealed as if Annie was some puppy she was trying to teach to come to her.

Annie shuddered on the inside, it freaked her out when her 'mom' did that, but she went over.

Laurane loosely wrapped her arms around Annie, hugging her, if it could be considered a hug. Moments later she pulled her arms away and Annie walked backward a bit.

"Have a fun little party with your cat and when you're done get yourself to bed at a decent hour!" Laurane squealed and left the house.

Fredrick walked over to the door and glanced back at Annie "Your…err… mother and I must go now, Happy Birthday, Annie" he said flatly and locked the door behind him.

"I've got my duties to perform, so I'll be upstairs, my apologies" Marie said to Annie and went upstairs.

Annie heaved a sigh. It was her tenth birthday, of course she was used to her 'parents' treating her this way. They never stayed with her for more than 10 minutes. But still, this was special, he first two digit year and the only one who seemed to care enough to keep her company was Mr. Widget. Annie's eyes welled up with tears "It's so unfair"

Mr. Widget looked up at Annie and meowed as if asking if she was okay.

Annie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes "Come on Mr. Widget, we'll share dinner and the cake and goodies" she said, walking towards the dinner table. She took what food she wanted and piled it onto a plate, most of it was cake and goodies, but she didn't care if it was a proper meal. She found a chair and sat down at the table and began to eat silently.

Mr. Widget tilted his head at the girl and hopped up onto the table "Meooow?"

"The cake is Mint, Mr. Widget, our favorite" Annie said, trying to sound cheerful.

The cat blinked and looked at the cake then back to Annie. As if it could tell she was upset and needed cheering up, it dunked its paw into the mint frosting and began licking it off.

Annie giggled "oh Mr. Widget, you're funny" she said, patting the cat's head.

Mr. Widget seemed satisfied; he'd brought a smile to Annie's face. He rubbed up against her hand affectionately and stayed with her the whole time while she ate.

After she was done, Annie went off to bed "maybe mom and dad can do something with me tomorrow, it'll be perfect" Annie said, giving herself something to dream about. She tucked herself into bed and fell asleep with surprisingly a smile across her face. The night crept by and a bright new morning came, sadly the brightness of the sun, did not reflect the mood of this day.

Annie yawned and opened her eyes. As they came into focus she realized Marie stood before her with eyes that were red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Marie?" Annie asked "Did something bad happen to you?"

"I do not weep for myself, but for you, young Annie" Marie said.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Annie said, getting worried.

"Your 'mom and dad' got in a car accident last night, Annie. They didn't make it…" Marie paused "I know they didn't want you to know this, but I feel you must know that, Annie- they were your aunt and uncle and your real parents died when you were a newborn child. I'm truly sorry, Annie" Marie said sadly.

Annie's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it, but yes, Marie never lied, it had to be true. Annie's eyes welled up with tears and she burst into inconsolable sobs.

Marie came over and gently rubbed Annie's back "I'm sorry Annie, I'm so sorry" she said.

Eventually Annie had no more tears to cry and Marie sat on the edge of Annie's bed "Now you truly are an orphan Annie, and I don't have the money to take care of you, all the LaBelle's money went to charity. You'll have to go to an orphanage" Marie said sadly.

"I understand" Annie muttered quietly "You can go now, I'll get dressed" Annie said.

Marie nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Annie dressed in a simple outfit and put a red baseball cap on her head that had "E.T." printed on it. She pasted on an unreadable expression as she packed a few things in a pink knapsack and headed down to the living room where Marie waited, holding Mr. Widget. She handed the cat to Annie.

"You'll have to bid Adieu to Mr. Widget I'm afraid" Marie said.

Annie nodded and hugged Mr. Widget tightly "Goodbye Mr. Widget, you were my best friend" she said to the cat and then set him down "I'm ready now" she said in an unreadable tone to Marie. Silently the two left the house and walked down the street until they came to the orphanage.

"I'm truly sorry it has to be this way, Annie, I've enjoyed being in your company" Marie said after they'd talked everything out with the Orphanage workers.

"I know" Annie said quietly.

Marie pulled Annie into a hug "Au Revoir, Annie, I hope to see you again some day" she said and left…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie spent two years at the orphanage until the day came where she just couldn't take it any more. She was dressed in dark green sweats and her favorite cap was on her head, she had her pink backpack on and she tightened the straps a bit.

"Annie, stop this nonsense and go to your room" an exasperated instructor said.

"No! I hate you! I hate it here! I hate it!" screamed twelve year old Annie LaBelle.

The instructor growled and lunged at her, but Annie raced out of the way and out the door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Annie LaBelle was running from the orphanage, from the people there and the life there, she wanted to leave all that behind her. Annie LaBelle was running for all she was worth.

Alas, Annie's legs couldn't carry her forever and after what seemed to her like an eternal run she fell to the ground panting for breath.

"You okay?" came a masculine voice.

Annie looked up to see a black haired eighteen year old boy with a red strip through the middle of his hair. She studied him 'What a hunk!' she thought. Her eyes shimmered.

"I'm alright" she said in a dreamy voice "What's your name, hunk?"

The young man blinked "My name's Ken, and are you sure you're okay-- whatever your name is?"

"Annie, call me Annie" Annie said in a dreamy voice.

"O..kay?" Ken said, blinking. He studied her "You look tired, you can come to my place for a bit to relax a bit, but you can't stay, alright?" he said.

" Okay, Ken" Annie said in that dreamy voice, she got to her feet and wobbled a bit, her legs didn't seem to have any strength left in them and she began to fall.

Ken caught her "Easy there" he said "How about I carry you there and give your legs a break?"

"Okay Ken, thanks" Annie said dreamily, turning red in the face.

Ken smiled at her and carried her back to his place.

'What a total hunk' Annie thought to herself 'And he's my hunk too!' Little did Annie realize ken was merely trying to do the right thing and help a young girl out. His town was run over in Invid, he couldn't let her stay.

Later on by the city gate, Ken tried to convey the message to Annie, but she wouldn't have it "Annie, please, you have to go. I told you, visitors can't stay!"

"I'll be a citizen, we can get married, Ken" Annie said.

"Annie, that's not even legal, you're too young, you have to go" Ken said.

"Noooooo!" Annie wailed…

This story is continued in the Robotech series by Jack McKinney and also in the New Generation Robotech TV series. I do not own Robotech, I'm just a fan.


End file.
